To Zanarkand
by Aeithia
Summary: When the summoners of Zanarkand are all taken as prisoners of war, Lenne must fight for herself, for her people, and for the one she loves.
1. Real Emotion

The roar of the crowd filled her ears. The songstress could barely hear herself think as she took in deep breaths, eyes closed, trying to calm her nerves. The cheers and applause grew steadily louder and stronger, as did Lenne's fear.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on around and on the stage, causing the crowd to scream uproariously. The noise was all around. Her eyes flickered open as the music began to play.

_What can I do for you?_

The spotlights focused on Lenne as she walked to the center of the stage, transforming from her Summoner's clothes into her songstress dressphere. It was a bright display that got a lot of feedback from the crowd.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you-_

Once transformed, she caught her microphone and began stepping in time with the music.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

She had begun singing along with the chorus, her pink lips shining as she sang into the hand-held microphone. Her mocha-brown eyes glittered under shimmering lavender eyelids, partially covered by her silky, brunette bangs. The bright spotlights seemed to illuminate her fair skin.

"_Never thought that I would wind up by myself,  
You got all my wild-  
Ima-gi-na-tion,  
But I hear, I am finding myself so lost,  
Everyday is a way, for me to turn back-"_

Two dancers materialized behind her on the stage, copying her exact dance moves.

"_All of the things I see,  
They are different from,  
What I had imagined they would be-  
Everything is different,  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells-"_

For dramatic effect, Lenne threw out her free arm into the air and squeezed her eyes shut as she held out that last note. Her audience cheered even louder.

"_It's real emotion,  
Shaking up the world,  
I'll never give it up,  
I don't ever want to lose, this far,  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong,  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone-"_

She broke out into her dance routine as the chorus played, the lights flashing with the beat of the song. Her long, colorful earrings flew around with her hair as she moved around the stage.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

Lenne stopped dancing suddenly and raised her head, bringing the mic up to her lips, a sort of smile on her face.

_  
"I can hear you-"_

A man with an electric guitar flew by on a type of flying machina platform. Then she continued, singing and dancing across the glowing stage.

It's real emotion,  
Shaking up the world,  
You're always here with me,  
So deep in my heart,  
And I, am near,  
Beside you where you need me,  
Since I'm finally strong,  
Just close your eyes and you'll see me here,  
'Cause you are not alone-

It's real emotion,  
Shaking up the world,  
I'll never give it up,  
I don't ever want to lose, this far,  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong,  
And in my heart I can hear you say,  
That I am not alone-

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you-

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you-

I can hear you."

Lenne threw her hands up for the finish on the last beat, as sparks sprayed and confetti exploded all over the stadium. The crowd cheered and clapped and screamed and whistled, all the noises mixed into a dull, loud roar as the songstress left the stage.

In less than a few moments time, the canons had been activated, and a large, rotating sphere of water had replaced the stage. A group of men swam into the ball from either side of the arena and began the game. The blitzball announcer came over the loudspeaker and began introducing each player by name as they entered the playing area; "…now entering, star Blitzer and son of Blitzball-legend Jecht- Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes!" She only caught part of the game before leaving the dome after being barraged by fans and speculators.

It was obvious that people were going to be partying and celebrating long into the night. It was the season-opening game, anyway, and Zanarkand was always lit up, through the night and long into the morning.

Lenne strolled through the streets, occasionally being approached by someone asking for an autograph or praising her for her performance. Zanarkand truly was the city that never slept.

She had just walked away from a group of people who had congratulated her when, suddenly, the ground shook. Lenne paused and looked around her. People stopped and stared, some people screamed or cried out, while others began running past in a frenzy. A baby began crying somewhere nearby and Lenne could hear people calling for things, like help or other people. On instinct, she turned and began running against the crazed crowd back to the stadium.

Somewhere in the distance, something like an explosion went off and ricocheted through the upper levels of the city, slicing off the roofs of buildings and scattering debris onto the streets below. "Oh Yevon," she cursed under her breath once she had stopped to see the horrible scene. Some fiends were running rampant through the arena, chasing down some unfortunate civilians who failed to get away. A large body hung in the sky, surrounded by water and spewing it's spawn all over the city. Lenne recognized it immediately; Sin.

Another explosion went off that shook the ground so hard, the songstress lost her balance and nearly fell. A woman ran by, clutching a child to her chest as she yelled, "Ur Yevon, cyja ic!" In despair, fear, and frustration, Lenne whipped out her Summoner's staff, ready to defend herself, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm. For a moment she fought back, then looked up to see a soldier, heavily clad in silver armor. Lenne's eyes grew wide. A Bevelle soldier. Her staff was taken from her, and before she could utter a prayer, the man forced her into a dark, crowded machina ship and slammed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, I've had this idea for awhile, and I decided to listen to the crazy voices in my head.

This chapter is supposed to be taking place at the beginning of Final Fantasy X (when Sin attacks). However, to make my story work, there were also Bevelle armies attacking Zanarkand at the same time, using Sin as a 'weapon'.

This story will take place in the two years in which Zanarkand and Bevelle were at war; The Machina War.


	2. Melodies of Life

The trip was long, dark, and full of tears. Women bawled as men pounded on the walls of the small space as they cursed. Some people had given up, Lenne realized, when she tried to move and discovered people sitting and laying on the floor, like corpses. One woman kept crying out for her lover, Zaon, while an older man preached and prayed with a group of people in the corner. The room was hot, and many people were getting sick.

They were moving. It was obvious they were being carried on an airship, the dull roar of the engine just barely audible over the commotion. Lenne's head pounded and throbbed with pain, and when she reached a hand up to touch it, she felt warm blood. Trying to think about what was happening and why made her head hurt even worse. _Where were they going? What was happening? Where were they?_ And the noise wasn't helping her headache.

She brought her hands up to collect enough mana to perform a Cura spell, when she realized what the others had already realized; they had no magic. It had either been drained from their bodies, or there was some anti-mana barrier around the room there were in. So that was it. Was there really no hope for them? The noise became unbearable. Lenne knew she had to make it stop or her head would implode. Silently at first, she began to sing;

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left, inside my lonely heart,_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain-"_

Nobody seemed to notice at first. Then, slowly, some people stopped crying and just sniffled, while others cried even louder, as though the silence amplified their pain. Lenne tried to sing louder.

"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold-"_

Some individuals in the room began to sing with her, some humming while others sang out loud. A man near the wall began to punch and kick it, trying to get out, and a woman screamed. In just a few moments, most of the people who were crying had stopped to listen.

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me,_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name-"_

A whole chorus of people began to sing, a soothing, calming rhythm that even silenced the woman crying over her husband, as she began to sing as well, beautifully, with the group. The sound of sadness was distant now, as those listening tried to fight back the urge to cry out loud.

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,_

_Adding up the layers of harmony-_

_And so it goes, on and on,_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond,"_

Someone next to Lenne laid their head and cried silently on her shoulder, as people continued the song, while others succumbed to their sorrow as they fought to choke back sobs.

"_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings,_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings."_

The trip was long, dark, and full of tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rargh, this chapter was a bit too dark for my tastes. This story is supposed to have a sort of Holocaust theme, and if you know anything about the Holocaust, you know that the prisoners were transported in cramped, dark trains where many people became ill and starved, while others didn't survive the trip.

However, thanks to airships, this trip prolly only took about 3 hours... at the most. And, as explained, people are crying because they're confused, powerless, and seperated from their family and loved ones.


	3. Ieyui

A sudden abrupt landing silenced the group. A large clicking noise was heard and then the sliding steel door was opened with a loud screech. Bright light filled the small room. Everyone was stunned.

"Uid!" someone from outside yelled. There was a small group of soldiers waiting, and one of them had stepped in front of the doorway. When nobody moved, he raised his gun. "Uid! _Huf_!" The people slowly and cautiously walked out into the light. They had landed somewhere and were now being herded outside. One of the soldiers poked Lenne in the back with their gun when she didn't move fast enough.

Once out, she had to shield her eyes because of the light, and when she looked around, realized something; everyone in the crowd was a Summoner. Summoners from Zanarkand, nonetheless. All the people around her were clad in temple robes and cultural adornments like earrings and ribbons. She even recognized most of the people.

"Vycdan!" a guard yelled, as the cluster of soldiers began ushering the group into a building. Now that Lenne's head had cleared up, she knew where she was. This was Bevelle, built hundreds of feet up in the sky. She had only been here once; she had failed to achieve the Aeon, Bahamut. Although many people, mostly fans, had offered to be her Guardian, she refused. Lenne would never put anyone's life in danger because of her.

The weak flock of people bumped and bounced around as they made their way inside. Out of nowhere, more guards showed up and began leading the men a different way. Some people lashed out and rebelled, fighting against the soldiers and yelling. Then, just before it got out of control, a gunshot rang out and silenced everyone.

"Haqd bancuh fru tecupaoc, E femm cruud." The guard said sternly. The crowd obeyed, although not understanding, and pushed forward.

A woman in green, silver, and red clothing stood at the front of the room. She had iron-brown hair that was pulled back into a strict bun. All the female Summoners were lined up in front of her. After looking each and every one of them up and down, she began to speak.

"You have no rights here," she started off as she began walking down the line, the medals on her chest jingling. "You will do what we want you to do, not what you want to do. You will obey."

Lenne gulped, fear and anger rising in her throat. They could fight back. And they could win! She looked at the hopeless summoners. Why were they giving up so easily, not caring? Then Lenne realized that they were weaponless.

"You will work, and if you work well, you won't die." The woman smirked evilly. Someone near the end of the line began to cry, but when the officer turned on her heels, stopped immediately. Why was all this happening? Why were they here? Lenne fought back tears and clenched her firsts. She wasn't sad or angry for herself; but for her people.

"Why?!" Lenne blurted out. The officer glared at her and stomped over to where she stood, heels clicking madly. Before Lenne could speak, she received a hard slap across her face that made her eyes water and face burn. "I did not give you permission to speak. Those who stand out will be punished," she looked Lenne over and around. After a moment's silence, she held out her hand.

"Give me those earrings," she commanded. The songstress gasped and held her hands to her ears.

"No! These are mine. They are not yours to take," she said defiantly, and was awarded another slap.

"Now," the officer demanded. Lenne wouldn't give up so easily. Her earrings were her favorite possessions, made of strands of fuchsia, orange, lime, and white beads, made from precious glass found only in the Macalania Woods. When she still didn't comply, the woman ripped the colorful beads from her ears in one swift movement. Lenne cried out and crumpled to the floor in pain and anguish. Several women gasped. Blood trickled down her ears and onto her cheeks, mixing with her tears.

"Tecseccat!" the woman yelled and left the room.

Wiping her eyes, Lenne began moving with the group. A few sympathetic people around her offered support, apologizing and informing her that her ears weren't ripped, just bleeding. The blonde-haired guard near the door forced the group into the next room. It was small and bland, gray walls and floors, with several benches lined in rows.

"You're all filthy. Cred!" the officer had reappeared. "You will shower now."

Lenne looked around, as did most of the other women. _Here? In front of everyone else?_ she thought nervously. Summoners were very religious people. They believed in abstinence, and that their bodies were sacred int hemselved. To expose yourself was a sin. That's why nearly all Summoners were long, thick robes. Lenne was religous as well, so she opted to show as little skin as possible with her songstress uniform.

The other women began shyly undressing, some crying silently as they undid their robes. Lenne took off her suede boots and began to uncomfortably remove her top when she noticed the male guards laughing near the door. They were all in their late teens, and even worse, male. A burning sensation took over her face as she felt herself blushing, but she fought back the urge to cry again. She decided that she would lead her people and protect these women, no matter what. She had to be strong. The blonde guard noticed Lenne and locked eyes with her. Her eyes pleaded with him and his face softened, as the other guards noticed her and began laughing and pointing and hooting. "Dyga ed uvv!" one of them yelled. The female officer stomped her boot. "Faster!" she cried as the nude crowd of women shuffled into the shower room.

Realizing that she had no choice, Lenne said a silent prayer to Yevon before undressing, folding her clothes on a bench, and going into the shower room. The blonde soldier locked the door behind them.

"_Ieyui,_

_Nobomenu,_

_Renmiri,_

_Yojuyogo,_

_Hasatekanae,_

_Kutamae."_

"_Pray,_

_Savior,_

_Dream,_

_Child of Prayer,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Bring us peace."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In this story, most of the people of Bevelle speak Al Bhed, because they were hired to use the machina in the war. And since Bevelle has a whole lotta machina, there's gonna be a whole lotta Al Bhed talk. And, as my friend noted before, it kinda sounds like German.


	4. Confusion

It had been two months in this horrible place.

And Lenne had gotten used to it. Gotten used to the raggy Bevelle-styled clothes, the cramped living spaces, and the disgusting food. It was as though they were all being stored for some future use. Lenne felt as though she was betraying her home and her people. When someone would ask why they were here, the officers would simply tell them that they were "prisoners of war". Many people had started talk of escaping, and the idea caught on quickly among the Summoners. But then there was the issue of their staffs. They were powerless without them. And they were still magic-less. So people simply turned the other cheek, disregarding that little hope, and throwing away their faith.

During the day, they would work, stitching clothes, making jewelry, cleaning, or whatever uses those Bevelle tyrants had in store for them. On the first day of every other week, they were allowed temple access in the morning, which was a blessing for most of the Summoners. But the trials were off-limits. Later in the day, after dinner and towards nighttime, they got an hour or so for recreation.

Lenne was sitting outside on a bench against a wall, as she usually did in her free time. It was twilight now, and the weather became colder as the evening approached. The last of the golden sun disappeared over the glowing horizon. A dark canopy took over the sky, announcing dusk. She looked up at the nighttime sky, praying on every star in the heaven for protection and guidance. Like everyone else, she was confused, so she prayed for answers as well. The soldiers said they would have a purpose soon. But how soon is eternity?

A woman with light, silvery blonde hair sat down on the empty seat next to Lenne. After a moments silence, she spoke.

"Lenne," the woman hissed, then stopped talking as soon as two guards walked by. They narrowed their eyes at the two girls suspiciously, but continued walking. Lenne dared to turn her head.

"Yunalesca," she smiled.

They had befriended each other in the past months, although they rarely spoke to each other now. Yunalesca wasn't very social; it was said that she had once been kind and happy, when she was a Summoner back in Zanarkand. But with the seperation of her husband, she delved into herself, becoming stiff and depressed. Every day was a struggle without her lover to stand by her side.

Yuna simply shook her head, as if gesturing for her not to talk. Her expression and tone of voice was serious, as it usually was. But something in her words seemed urgent.

"There's rumors that our staffs are being stored in an underground room or warehouse around here," she spook under her breath, her voice low, careful not to attract attention from anyone else in the area.

"If we could only get a few, we could be out of here in no time," she continued, lowering her voice to a whisper.

After fully explaining her plan, Lenne agreed. They would sneak out. Tonight. And take back what was rightfully theirs.

A young summoner, not much younger than Lenne, kept an eye out for the guards. They had more soldiers out on the nightshift than during the day, but they were constantly moving around. Thankfully, one of the summoners had been keen enough to study and observe their watch patterns over the period of a few nights. On Yunalesca's signal, Lenne and three other summoners would sneak out in different directions, towards the warehouse.

The songstress sat by the window, watching, running her fingers through her chestnut brown hair nervously. So many thoughts ran through her head; dark thoughts, doubtful thoughts, but she pushed them away and inhaled deeply. Outside, a single soldier marched by and turned a corner. That's when a light flashed on for a split second; the signal.

After a moments hesitation and mental preparation, Lenne slowly opened the door and stealthily went out into the night. A cluster of soldiers marched past, and Lenne had to duck into the shadows. Her chest heaved with anticipation, fear, and excitement. A cold breeze flew by, and the summoner realized that the rags she was wearing were terribly inadequate for the Bevelle climate. A cold sweat began to form on her body, and Lenne could feel the wetness under her arms, between her legs, and down her back. In retrospect, this was the perfect plan. Now it seemed like a bad idea. She stayed close to the walls, following the exact directions Yuna had given her, and in no time, she found herself only a few feet from the door to a small storage building. It was already opened, and no guards were in sight, but she held back. Maybe they had already gotten in before her? Or maybe it was a trap.

Hesitantly and cautiously, Lenne stepped forward and into the room. It was dark and musty, but sure enough, squinting, she could see a pile of different Summoners' staffs in the corner, next to some storage supplies. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her. Quickly, she grabbed her own and left, assuming that the others had gotten theirs already.

Then a shot. And another. And another. And then a staccato roar that drowned out the wind and screams. Lenne quickly crept back to her quarters, adrenaline kicking in. _I have to get out of here, I have to go, I have to escape, I will make it... _but she couldn't shake that awful feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Then she heard the click of a gun, and a voice.

"Rymd! Fru'c drana?" a man commanded. Confused and frightened, Lenne froze, resisting the urge to summon Ifrit or fight back and cause a commotion. A voice echoed in her head; _Those who stand out will be punished..._

"I…," she started, not sure what to say. Her grip on the staff tightened defensively. Then she recognized him, but vaguely. It was the blonde guard she had seen before. It seemed forever ago that they had arrived here. That thought brought back the memory of his eyes on her as she undressed, and it made her face burn. At the same time she realized this, he lowered his weapon and seemed to smile. But through the darkness, the frightened Summoner couldn't tell.

"I won't tell anyone," he said reassuringly.

_What? Can I trust him?_ Lenne thought. She peered at him through the dark, the only light being a lamp post hanging off one of the walls. A cold wind suddenly blew through and Lenne shivered. He didn't seemed to notice her discomfort.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lenne asked suspiciously.

After a pause, the guard spoke again. "I may wear the uniform of a soldier, but I don't have the heart of one," another breeze blew by, piercing the silence. "Besides... my heart is in Zanarkand." his expresion softened, and his eyes seemed to look straight through Lenne, and far away beyond her. Something inside Lenne caused her muscles to relax. It was as if knowing that he was from Zanarkand made everything better.

But could he be trusted?

_Why take chances and get shot here? _another part of her argued. She began to walk away again when he called out to her.

"Wait, what's your name?" The wind stopped at the sound of his voice, as though eager to hear the woman's answer. Lenne paused hesitantly, debating whether or not to tell him. Would he report her?

Like it mattered. Nobody else knew her name.

"Lenne," she said simply. He smiled.

"Sun," Now it was Lenne's turn to smile.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Shuyin," he replied, turning to go. The smile disappeared from her face.

"He who rises up against," she said softly. The wind picked up again, causing her brown locks to fly around her face and shoulders. Lenne paused to look at him one last time, then ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe things will kick off now. ;D

Sorry for the short chapters, but I hate excessively long ones.

The name meanings aren't entirely true; Leanne means 'Sun', and Shu means "he who rises up" while Yin means "shady". So I put it all together.


	5. Until The Day We Meet Again

The next morning, the sky was red as smoke curled up and faded into the clouds. They were burning what was left of the staffs.

Lenne awoke, sleepier than usual. Her brown hair was matted and frizzy. Dark bags of tiredness had formed under eyes, and her usually glowing skin seemed pale and sickly.

The eating area was awfully quiet as well. It suited Lenne's mood. She poked at her morning oats with her spoon, disgusted at the sight. Hunger didn't bother her anymore.

And somehow, that guard wandered into her mind again. He had been in Lenne's mind since their encounter the previous night.

_"I won't tell anyone…" _

_"Shuyin…"_

The Summoner's coffee-colored eyes seemed to drift in and out of focus as she remembered. Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to merge into one blurry mass.

_"I may wear the uniform of a soldier, but I don't have the heart of one… besides... my heart is in Zanarkand…."_

What had he meant by that? Could he really be trusted? Lenne's head hurt, and thinking made it worse. She tilted her neck forward with sleep and was about to doze off when a solemn looking woman sat next to her. The gloomy atmosphere in the room intensified.

"Good morning," Lenne said to the lady next to her, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. She failed.

The brunette knew what Yunalesca was going to tell her. Everybody knew. The news had spread like wildfire, and although Lenne hadn't heard it yet, she knew.

"So," Yuna started, sounding sadder than usual. Lenne wanted to look away from her, wanted to cry, but she couldn't. "They… didn't make it. The plan… it was ruined," the white haired woman shook, as though she was going to burst into uncontrollable sobs at any minute.

"I know," Lenne said sorrowfully, looking back at her food. But Yunalesca continued.

"Zaon, he… he… " she choked, and the tears began to flow. The songstress was overcome with emotion. _Zaon was part of the plan?_

"Yunie, I'm so-" Now Lenne shook just as Yunalesca did, but before she could finish speaking, the pale Summoner stood abruptly and glared at Lenne with a hateful stare. She knew what it meant, and Lenne agreed; she shouldn't be alive. The others hadn't deserved to die. Lenne reached out for Yuna's hand, but she snapped it away and stormed off. She wanted to cry, but then she would remember her own precious staff, still in the barracks under her mattress.

The late afternoon sun burned Lenne's skin, even though the breeze was cool. A crowd of Summoners grouped outside in the courtyard, whispering and gasping. Lenne noticed the commotion and made her way through the group of people to the front row. She turned to the girl standing next to her, no more than 13 or 14 years old.

"What's going on?" Lenne asked, her eyes watching a cluster of soldiers carrying objects down the line. For some reason she prayed that one of them would be Shuyin. But he wasn't there.

"Those are the bodies of the rebels," the girl explained. The soldiers were carrying the caskets to an airship waiting nearby, beyond the gate. Lenne counted the metal coffins; two. There were only two cases. Which meant that one of the Summoners had escaped. The songstress' heart leapt.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Lenne noticed Yuna walking away as well. She quickly caught up to her.

"Did you see?" she asked excitedly. Yunalesca didn't respond.

"There were only two bodies." Lenne continued. Yuna moved her eyes to look at the brunette.

"Hush," she said, but Lenne could hear the hint of hope in her voice.

There was a group of people who had stuck together, forming secret meeting times and hanging together throughout the day. Those who had strayed from the group eventually disappeared, and the guards wouldn't tell them why. But deep down, everyone knew. They perished.

Lenne spent most of her time with the hopeful group, and during recreation that day, as usual, they pleaded for her to sing. They all liked to keep things upbeat and positive. The twilight sun caused the sky to turn flame red, with streaks of orange and gold clouds. Lenne stood, tall and plain, at the front of the small crowd. It wasn't as large as the ones back in Zanarkand, and she wasn't wearing her glamorous songstress outfit, but she loved it nonetheless. She conversed with a few of the audience members as others began shouting out song requests. The others just sat nearby and watched with empty stares and hopeless smiles. A song came into her head. She could hear the music, the koto and the piano, and soon the lyrics began flowing from her mouth in a beautiful tone.

"_The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words,_

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future,_

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror,_

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream-"_

Some people began singing along while others listened. A few guards near the wall watched intently, as though they had heard the song before.

"_Isn't it beautiful?_

_To walk together in each others hands,_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms-_

_That heart,_

_Held within your body,_

_In those confusing nights,_

_I dream-"_

Everything was silent except for the song, beautiful and sorrowful, as they sang in unity. A man in uniform walked by, but stopped to watch. His jet-black hair went down to his waist, although it was up in a ponytail on his head. Numerous medals were pinned to his chest, and his clothing seemed more official than the regular soldier uniforms. As Lenne met his gaze, his electric green eyes seemed to pierce through her soul. But she and everyone else continued, uninterrupted.

"_The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion,_

_The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice,_

_The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror,_

_The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden-"_

The harmony of the song flew up into the sky and into the heavens. Surely it was enough to soothe the spirits of the Farplane.

"_Isn't it beautiful?_

_To walk together in each others hands,_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms._

_That face,_

_A soft touch,_

_Dissolving into morning,_

_I dream."_

The song ended and Lenne stepped down. The crowd began another song, Liberi Fatali, chanting and dancing around, thoroughly enjoying themselves while others headed off to bed. But it seemed like strained enjoyment. If they didn't have laughter, then what was left?

Lenne was about to go to bed as well when the man in uniform marched over to her. _What now?_ She wondered as he approached.

"Come with me. Now," he commanded, grasping and leading her by the arm. Lenne's heart pounded. _Had she done something wrong? Was she in trouble? Did he find out about the staff?_ She suddenly found herself explaining the situation.

"I didn't do anything! Is it the song? We sing every night, nobody told us we couldn't sing!" her words went unheard.

The look on his face seemed to say that he didn't care as he looked straight ahead, so she stopped and watched him as he lead her into a building. The pressure on her arm faded. He had removed his grip and was now shaking hands with other important looking people. They were in a room, filled with tables covered in silky white tablecloths. Wine glasses and bottles sat on every table, as well as a candle or flower arrangement in the center of each. It reminded her of the restaurants back in Zanarkand. Her mind wandered to food, beautifully served dishes made by the best chefs…

"Sing," he ordered abruptly. Lenne blinked out of her daze to see everyone looking at her intently.

"What?" she said. Her voice croaked. Everyone was waiting, as though the man had promised them entertainment. A pianist in the corner began to play. Shyly and confused, Lenne moved near the piano, and swallowing the cotton-like taste in her mouth, began to sing as ordered.

"_Being surrounded by the sound of rain that sounds like sighs,_

_I realize that words are powerless,_

_There's only one thing that reaches me,_

_Yes, I touch the cold cheek with my palm and feel it,_

_close the gap between the two of us with that empty warmth,_

_so we can share this time as our heart beats,_

_with our eyes closed-_

_walking with you in the afternoon, without any reason I wonder,_

_if these days will come to an end someday..._

_instead of listening to the voice of premonition,_

_instead I exchange smiles and believe with our hands overlapped,_

_bind the connection between the two of us with that small warmth,_

_ringing life and burning love,_

_dye this moment,_

_even if the dream wishing to stop time disappears,_

_in this world where everything fades,_

_this moment I live with you now,_

_isn't a dream..._

_even if that empty warmth moves away to the distance,_

_that moment our souls touch each other, dwell on the feelings to tomorrow,_

_I won't forget that dear palm so,_

_I'll reach you, I'll meet you... for sure,_

_by passing over even darkness."_

Everything was silent. Short moments after she finished, people began to clap, while other individuals made comments and conversed with one another, especially the man in uniform.

"Oh beautiful, a jewel, really...",

"Where'd you find her?",

"Fuhtanvim!"

The man made a gesture with his hand, motioning Lenne to his side. "What is your name?" he asked, although it sounded like a demand. Lenne cringed as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"It's very rude to ask someone's name without giving your own," she stated flatly. He gave a hearty laugh that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Oh, how rude of me, of course," he started, clearing his throat. "I am Commander Aurelius Mika, Head of the Bevelle Military."

There was something boasty in his voice that made Lenne want to push him away, but she dared not to, the glare from his medals reminding her of what happened to rebels.

"My name is Lenne," she looked into his eyes as she spoke, as though defiantly telling him that she wasn't intimidated.

"Well, Lenne, how would you like a night job?" he had moved her in front of him, although his arm was still casually draped around her shoulders. Lenne kept her voice steady to hide her discomfort.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean singing for me, of course!" he gave another one of those bellowing laughs that rolled out from deep within him, although nobody seemed to notice. He did seem quite timid and mellow, but the way he was trying so hard was probably to keep his reputation with the people. The songstress pondered the thought. It seemed as though she might have a chance to get her old life as a songstress back. _Here? No way_, that naive part if her chimed in.

"Sure," was all she said. The commander began going on and on, telling her when and where she would be needed next. She agreed, then left as fast as possible.

It was late. She had no idea how much time had gone by. A silvery, pale moon hung low in the sky, indicating that she had been gone for quite awhile. A noise came from the shadows, carried by the eerie night wind, but she ignored it, until it got louder. Then the sound of footsteps. Was someone following her? Fear swept over her body. Lenne spun around in time to see a figure run into the shadows. She put her hands together, almost like a prayer, and held them to her bosom. Her heart pounded in her chest. Slowly, the dark figure crept out from the shadows. A gasp of relief and surprise escaped her lips.

"You!" Lenne cried out, strangely relieved. Suddenly, he lunged towards her. In a flash and the blink of an eye, he had grabbed her around the waist with one hand over her mouth. Lenne struggled, but her cries were muffled.

"Shhh! We'll be caught," he hissed. Slowly, his hand was removed from Lenne's face.

"What-" she began, but he shook his head and moved a finger to his lips.

Leading her quickly down an alley between two tall buildings, she was surprised when he opened a door and into a dimly-lit room. It was small; wooden flooring with gray concrete walls, a brown cot next to a bedside table, as well as some boxes and other knick knacks. Pictures hung on the walls but they were impossible to see in the dim light. Lenne stood near the closed door, afraid to go in any further. After moving near the table, the guard removed his helmet and shook his head. Not meaning to, Lenne stared. He had a tan complexion accented by his shaggy blonde hair. And he had to most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. Shuyin turned to her. She immediately began speaking, hope swelling inside of her, the hope that he might have answers.

"What's going on? Why are we here? Why-why didn't you bust me last night?" her voice was timid, and almost fearful or angry. He chuckled, his laugh friendlier than the Commander's. _And he has a beautiful smile_, Lenne noted mentally.

"One question at a time," he laughed, sitting down.

But it was no laughing matter. His voice was quiet, so Lenne decided she should follow suit.

"I know they don't tell you anything around here," he started. "Let's see, where to start…" he began pacing. A Blitzball on the floor near the wall became the victim of his pacing as he tapped it back and forth with his feet.

"Bevelle has declared war on Zanarkand," _Oops, too straightforward_, he realized too late. He was never good with words. But Lenne seemed to understand, although shocked, so he continued.

"They attacked Zanarkand and kidnapped all the Summoners. They were planning to use them, you, to fight against Zanarkand on Bevelle's side." Shuyin continued.

"That's silly," Lenne put in, sitting on the cot. "If they put us on the battlefield, we'll just switch sides and fight against Bevelle." Shuyin shook his head.

"That's the thing. No Summoners, no problem," he stated glumly, looking over to her. Lenne thought for a moment.

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"That's why we're here?"

"…yeah."

Shuyin had lowered his head.

"Oh Yevon," Lenne muttered. "We have to do something."

She thought of all those people who had come in on the airship, how a portion of them had been killed off so quickly, and now the rest were going to perish.

"What _can_ we do?" Shuyin ran his hands through his unkept hair and abandoned the Blitzball he had been kicking.

"We- well, we have to think of something!" Lenne stood abruptly. She couldn't stand it anymore. They were all going to die? To be killed at the hands of the enemy? He shushed her, putting a finger to his lips again. The songstress thought for a moment, then turned to him, eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips.

"Why do you want to help us?" she asked suspiciously. Shuyin shook his head.

"It's a long story, but let's just say my home is in Zanarkand," his voice was emotionless, and Lenne couldn't read him, but she decided now wasn't the time to ponder his life story. Then he remembered what he was going to ask her.

"What were you doing out this late at night again?" The guard asked, changing his tone of voice. Even through the slight darkness, Lenne could see the brightness in his eyes. He watched her intently.

"The Commander offered me a job. To sing," she said casually, as if it were a normal thing. Around here, it wasn't.

"You sing?" Shuyin questioned, although he wouldn't admit he had heard her singing a few times before. There was something mesmerizing about her voice, and he was attracted to the sound like pyreflies to a flame. An idea began slowly forming in his head, although the details were fuzzy.

"Hmmm," was all he said. If she could get the Commander's trust, that could help them a great deal if they were to try to save the Summoners.

"What is it?" Lenne questioned, standing and peering at his face. She still couldn't read him.

"I may have a plan, but I'll need more time," he replied. Puzzlement was obvious on the Summoner's face as she watched him intently. Contradicting her earlier question, she asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

Shuyin seemed taken aback by the question. But his expression softened and he sighed.

"About a year ago, I was a Blitzer for the Zanarkand Abes." Emotions and thoughts seemed to be swirling around the room. Lenne felt suddenly dizzy. She was homesick. The city of Zanarkand, with it's tall buildings and brightly lit nightscapes. What would become of it? Would her home be destroyed and become just a dream, just a memory that only the Fayth will remember? Just a memory, that the pyreflies will play over and over again for generations, like a broken video sphere? Shuyin's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I wanted to become a guardian, so I thought becoming a soldier would be a good way to learn." There was regret in his words. The blonde man had stopped pacing the floor and was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed as he remembered.

"I'm from Zanarkand too," Lenne spoke slowly. _He already knows that_, the voice in her head scolded her. "I was… am, a Summoner. But I've never had a Guardian. My life isn't as important as the lives of the ones I love."

The room was awkwardly silent as Shuyin looked at her, scanning her subtle face.

Suddenly, he flew to the door, opened it a crack and peered out.

"You need to go," Shuyin told her, holding the door open. Lenne stood quickly and went out the door, bowing slightly before turning to leave.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Be careful on your way back," Shuyin paused for a moment. "Until we meet again," he said to her before closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres this song thats perfect for this story! Its called Alive With The Glory of Love by Say Anything. It is actually about the Holocaust. The lyrics are:

When I watch you, wanna do you, right where you're standing…yeah.  
Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view…oh, yeah….  
Of the whole ghetto, the boot-stomped meadows, but we ignore that, yeah.  
You're lovely baby, this war is crazy, I won't let you down…oh, no no….

No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…  
Oh, no…I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…  
No, oh no, no, no….

And when our city, vast and shitty, falls to the Axis, yeah…  
They'll search the buildings, collect gold fillings, wallets, and rings…oh, yeah.  
But Miss Black Eyeliner, you'd look finer with each day in hiding, oh yeah…  
Beneath the wormwood, ooooo, love me so good…  
They won't hear us screw away the day.  
I'll make you say:

"Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…"  
"Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…"

(No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…  
Whoa, no…I won't let them take you, won't let them take you…Hell, no no…)

Our Treblinka is alive with the glory of love….  
Treblinka, alive with the glory of love! Yeah!

(Ok, speed it up….Go!)

Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps.  
I'll dream about you, I will not doubt you with the passing of time….Oh, yeah.  
Should they kill me, your love will fill me as warm as the bullets, yeah.  
I'll know my purpose: this war was worth this. I won't let you down…

No, I won't….  
No, I won't….  
No, I won't….

(Alive! Alive! Alive with love, alive with love tonight…)  
Hell no, no…Whoa, no, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you….Hell, no, no.  
No! No!


	6. One Winged Angel

The time flew by, and Lenne didn't see Shuyin around often. When she did, her heart did a flip, but she couldn't approach him. Not in public. Then they'd surely both get in trouble. On top of that was the sinking feeling that deepened every day, fearing for the day they would all be killed. What if it came before she could see him again? However, her relationship with the Commander (he insisted that she call him Aurelius) had deepened as well, like a sort of friendship. Some days she got better treatment than the others; her own shower, a new dress, and a room to sleep in after entertaining guests at a late night dinner party. Most times she refused the treatment, trying to keep her relationship with the summoners strong, although most of them had begun to spread rumors of treason. Even the female officer had stopped picking on her, but karma also turned Yunalesca away, who had been the last one to stick with her. Lenne had never told anyone she got her staff, but it was still there, under her mattress, and she had thought about giving it to Yuna, to lead everyone to freedom, but then decided it was best not to.

The sky was cloudy and thunder crashed in the distance. Soldiers were scurrying around, getting tasks done and performing errands. Despite being up in the clouds, practically at the heart of the storm to come, it was awfully quiet. Lenne had braided her long, cocoa-colored hair down her back in a thick, single braid, and tied it with a red ribbon. The previous night had been a success; she had sung at the Commander's monthly dinner party, but left before Aurelius could approach her, fearful that he would make her stay for the night.

Her dirty satin-white shoes tapped along the pavement as Lenne walked. She was carrying a load of laundry to take to the washing room when she noticed a man walking towards her. It was late morning, still much too early for Commander Aurelius to be walking around the camp. But there he was, in broad daylight (if you could call it that, the sun was blocked by dark rain clouds), walking towards the stunned songstress. Her lips formed words, but no sound came out. He was now standing before her.

"Hello, Lenne," he smiled, a gentle smile that snapped Lenne out of her daze.

"Oh, good morning Commander," she bowed. But he lifted her head to look up at his.

"Aurelius," he corrected, still smiling. The Summoner stood up straight as he snapped his fingers, summoning a guard to his side.

"I have something for you," he said as the soldier removed the bundle of clothing from Lenne's arms. In a split second, the Commander's arm was around her shoulders, and he was leading her to his building. _What could it possibly be?_ Lenne thought, thoroughly confused. After ascending a few staircases and moving through a door, they arrived in what seemed to be his bedroom.

It was plain; navy walls with gray carpet, a simple black bedspread on a king-sized mattress. But his walls and shelves were adorned with medals and trophies, certificates and plaques, souvenirs and memorabilia. Lenne was so busy scanning the room she hadn't realized that Aurelius' arm had left its place around her shoulders, nor that he had walked over to his desk. He returned moments later with something in his hands. He held them up at eyesight for Lenne to see. She gasped.

"My- my earrings!" she breathed. Sure enough, he was holding the strands of colorful glass beads that had been missing from the songstress' ears for so long. _What, had it been six months already?_ With her elegant hands, she fingered them lightly, taking in the soft clicking sound they made. Lenne then rubbed her own ears. Almost tenderly, the man holding the earrings placed them on her ears, slowly attaching the earrings to her body. But when he finished, his hands didn't move. Instead he slowly traced his thumbs over Lenne's ears, her cheeks, her lips. And then he leaned forward and his lips met hers. The Summoner was so surprised, she didn't even kiss him back, just stood there in the awkward silence as his warmth spread from her lips to her cheeks. She was blushing. When he pulled away, he looked directly into Lenne's eyes, scanning for any bit of emotion or reaction. He could see she was shocked.

"I- I have to- go," Lenne stammered, backing away and bowing. Aurelius smiled.

"I see. Farewell, then," his voice was timid and quiet. Bowing quickly, the brunette left without a second look, her earrings making the only noise in the silence.

Lenne ran the entire way, and only stopped once she reached her barrack. The door slammed behind her as she leaned back against it, breathing heavily. _What just happened?_ Her mind was foggy as she was trying to function. A light drizzle had started outside. Small droplets were forming on the windowpanes. As though moving on it's own, Lenne's body took her to her bed where she removed the staff from its hiding place. It was made of wood, glass, and metal, shaped and painted with different hues of red, blue, white, and gold. No one knew she had it. It was her only treasure, besides the earrings she had just received… along with that kiss. Lenne's trembling fingers touched her lips, remembering the way his mouth had met hers.

_Why had he kissed her? _

_Why?_

Evening. Lightning crashed outside. The frightening wind threatened to blow Bevelle over and send it crashing to the ground. But that wasn't why Lenne was awake. It wasn't the storm that had kept her up, laying awake in bed.

It was Aurelius. The thought of him had bothered her all day. How could she face him again? What would he do next time he saw her? How would she act? Lenne grunted quietly but miserably and rolled over onto her side. After hours of listening to the rain, the Songstress finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

Morning. Lenne learned that her body could function without her, while her mind was still trapped in an abyss of thoughts. She was surprised when she had broken out of her mind and found that she was in the shower. But once she was out and dressed, she delved into her thoughts again. _Aurelius, the earrings, the kiss, why…?_

Lenne had kitchen duty with the thirteen-year-old Summoner that day. Her name was Kirru; she was small, frail, with golden blonde hair as bright as sunshine and green eyes that reminded Lenne of the sea. Her hair was cut short, just above her shoulders. Although she looked petite and sickly, she was just as bubbly and hyper as a toddler would be.

Wiping her hands on her apron, the brown-eyed woman continued scrubbing the pristine tile floors. Kirru was mopping away madly on the other side of the dining room. Breakfast would be served soon, first to the soldiers, then to the Summoners.

_The Summoners…. How much longer would they be kept here? When will they be free? How will they be freed, from Bevelle or from this life? They were all destined to perish…_

Lenne got lost in her mind again and was soon found by the young girl standing above her. Kirru was giving her a weird face.

"You okay?" she asked, staring down at the songstress on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Lenne insisted, scratching her head and smiling. Although she didn't believe her, the little Summoner stood up straight. "Alright. C'mon, it's breakfast time!"

The soldiers came in clusters, forming lines against the counter, waiting for their meal. _They're like the prisoners_, Lenne thought. _They live here and get the same food as the Summoners do. _The coffee haired Summoner poured bowl after bowl of oatmeal, receiving some quiet thanks as well as some interesting looks and winks from some of the men. _Pigs_, Lenne thought. Then she saw him. The bowl she was holding fell to the floor and shattered, sending white pieces of porcelain flying over the floor. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice her mistake over the loud chatter of the soldiers.

Shuyin was standing in the doorway. Lenne thought her heart would beat right out of her chest and onto the floor with the broken glass. He was looking around the room when his eyes met hers. The songstress looked away, and tried to focus on feeding the impatient soldiers who were eagerly waiting for their food. He was in line, moving up, coming closer…

"I'll take over from here," Kirru chirped up. She pointed to the floor. "Clean that up! Did you just forget about it?" the floor was covered in tiny shards. Lenne gulped. "Yes, sorry," was all she muttered. Taking one last look at Shuyin, she retrieved the broom and began to sweep.

After twenty minutes or so, the floor was clean, and Lenne searched the room with her eyes for Shuyin. She found him sitting at a table near the far wall. The room was nearly empty, for most of the guards had left to return to their posts, and Shuyin was eating alone.

Alone. The word echoed inside Lenne as she took the mop and began cleaning the floor, brushing up scraps of food and crumbs left behind by the soldiers. _What a mess_. She was slowly making her way towards Shuyin. He didn't look up. Maybe he didn't care anymore, maybe she meant nothing to him. Fine, Lenne thought. Forget him. But just as she was walking by, a hand shot up and grabbed her arm. The grip was gently tugging down, and Lenne realized this was a gesture for her to kneel down, and she did, acting as though she had dropped something. The hand released her arm. For a moment the Summoner thought of Aurelius, and how much he liked to grab her by the wrist, but she shook that thought away. Thinking of Aurelius made her head hurt.

Something landed in Lenne's lap. When she looked up, Shuyin was smiling at nobody as he walked away from the table. Before going into a fit of anger because he left without saying a word, Lenne looked at the object that he had dropped. A napkin. A folded napkin, and when unfolded, Lenne read the inside once, twice:

roof of building #28

after lights out

tonight


End file.
